


Let Me Reach You

by MintyExhale



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyExhale/pseuds/MintyExhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee is forced on an assignment to check on some of the members of the Elite Guard where he bumps into Wasp on the way, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about TFA, so I'm sorry if anyone sounds a bit OOC. I'll try my best to stay in character as much as I can as I write more TF fics. This fic is an AU where Wasp is acquitted from being sent to the Stockades. I hope you enjoy reading this!

It was only a mission. This was strictly business-only. All he had to do was go inside the Academy and check in on Sentinel Prime, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, and the twins, Jetstorm and Jetfire. There should be no trouble with anyone bothering him he _was_ just popping into the Elite Guard Academy for a check-up on those bots.

_Earlier that day…_

_“Alright, things have been getting a bit hectic around here and I want to make sure everyone, including our alliances, are alright in due respect,” Optimus announced to the bots and girl gathered around._

_“So what do you want us to do, Boss-bot?” Bumblebee asked._

_“I think someone should go to the Autobot Academy and make sure everyone is doing well there,” Optimus said. “Who wants to volunteer for the job?”_

_“Someone who has a lot of vigor,” Prowl suggested._

_“Someone who doesn’t take up a lot of space,” Ratchet added._

_“Someone who is pretty speedy,” Bulkhead chimed in._

_“…Why are you all looking at me for? Oh, it’s gonna be me, isn’t it? Of course!” Bumblebee exclaimed who flung his arms about exasperatedly._

_“Can I come?” Sari asked excitedly, who bounced up and down._

_“It’d be too much of a hassle, and I don’t want your father worrying about you,” Optimus said._

_Sari’s head drooped disappointingly._

_“W-well, maybe next time you can visit the Academy, ok?” Optimus reassured her quickly._

_“Awesome!” Sari chirped._

_“We’ll ready the space bridge for ya, little buddy,” Bulkhead said._

_“Hey, I’m not little! Just scrappy,” Bumblebee huffed indignantly._

_“Yeah, yeah, let’s get a move on, we gotta get you going, kid,” Ratchet waved his servo up and down impatiently. “Let’s get you transported.”_

_“Ok, ok, I’m hurrying!” Bumblebee called._

Now Bumblebee stood in front of the Academy, right at its entrance. He drank in the familiar building of the Academy, events suddenly began flooding in, bringing in bittersweet memories of the past. Bumblebee quickly brushed them away. Now was not the time to reminisce on the past. He quickly boarded up the steps to the Academy doors and headed inside. Bumblebee was greeted to the familiar hustle-bustle of the Academy in its full swing.

It’d been a long time since he visited the Academy and it certainly made Bumblebee feel as nervous as ever. Bumblebee shook his head. There was no time to be distracted by distant remembrances of the past he had a task to do!

~

After visiting with Sentinel and Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee was ready to head to the room at the other end of the Academy to check in on Jazz and the Jettwins.

Sentinel was not all too happy to see the yellow bot bounce in on a checkup, especially since Bumblebee had never fully finished his Elite Guard Education and his grudge against Optimus’ crew still was present in his processor. Ultra Magnus just gave Bumblebee a gentle yet firm lecture on remembering to set up an appointment the next time he wanted to stop in for a visit.

Bumblebee forgot how big the Academy building actually was and almost admitted to himself that he was probably lost. He was sure he was going around in circles; the hallways all looked the same. But because of his stubbornness, Bumblebee didn’t feel the need to ask for directions, nor look where he was going for the most part, either.

Being distracted and not watching where you were going only lead to trouble, especially when you’re distracted _and_ looking at the ground at the same time.

Before he even knew it, Bumblebee’s helm collided in the front of a random mech’s chassis and the two of them crashed to the floor.

Bumblebee gained his footing easily and was about to utter a quick apology before the words died halfway to his vocalizer.

Oh _Primus._  

This wasn’t who he thought it was… _was it?_

But unfortunately it was.

“Wasp…is that you?”

“That’s _Commander_ Wasp to you.” Wasp crossed his arms, looking irritated.

Bumblebee cocked his helm slightly. “You…look really different from the last time I’ve seen you.”

It had been a long time, many stellar cycles, since the two had last seen each other. The incident of being accused of being a double-agent was still sour in Wasp’s memory, even after all the time that had passed. He still held the grudge fresh and pulsing even now. While Bumblebee was sent to fix space bridges, Wasp was acquitted from being suspected of being a spy and continued his successful training to become the commander he had always strived to be. He now was the commander of a small fleet of newly-recruited cadets. He hadn’t been commander long, he was still pretty new to the job and had a lot to learn still. Wasp hadn’t done anything of much high importance but bark out daily drills for the cadets to do and fill out paperwork. It was mostly paperwork he needed to fill out, most days, unfortunately for him.

Doing an once-over, Bumblebee could see Wasp had grown quite a bit from the absence of not seeing him for many stellar cycles. His body was now built of slender angles that wound in the right nooks. His servos and pedes now looked less awkward and were much larger to fit his tall stature. He loomed over Bumblebee in a way that there was a shadow cast over the smaller bot from the taller mech’s height.

Bumblebee hadn’t grown much over his time on Earth, but he grew little by little nonetheless, but certainly not as much as Wasp had.

“You’re taller...” Bumblebee deadpanned.

“I sure am, still the short squirt even after all these stellar cycles, huh? Do you get enough oil being on that Earth planet or are you just not growing anymore?” Wasp smirked as he leaned down to catch a better glimpse of Bumblebee. Seeing him squirm uneasily was a fresh sight to see, especially from the recent workload he received as a newly-appointed commander.

‘I’ve been keeping up with my oil just fine,” Bumblebee huffed, his faceplates heating slightly. “I grew a few…inches.”

This wasn’t what he was planning _at all_ when he was forced into this assignment. He still felt regret when he had almost landed Wasp into the Stockades for claiming he was a spy. Thankfully, the Council had done a thorough search of Wasp’s belongings and the tracker he had had someone else’s servo-prints on them, but who’s, no one seemed to know. But to this day, no one is sure who the spy originally was. One thing for sure was that Wasp had definitely been set up.

“Did ya find the spy yet?” Bumblebee asked.

“No, we’re still having difficulty finding any more available evidence on who it is, but we’ll find out soon enough, not that it’s any of your business,” Wasp replied crisply.

The two stood in silence for what felt like mega cycles.

Was it just the lighting of the hallway or the angle at which Wasp stood, dare he admit it, Bumblebee couldn’t help but think Wasp looked slightly attractive in this stance?

Bumblebee shook his head. This was the former _bully_ who had tormented him all those stellar cycles ago. Dismembering him of his legs, switching his morning energon, and all the discouraging side-comments he clucked when Sentinel had trained them all so long ago.

But really, it had been so long and Wasp sure had changed, physically and possibly emotionally as well. When did he become so pleasing to the eye?

Absently, Bumblebee began leaning his face toward Wasp. But because of their height difference, he barely reached his chassis at this point.

Wasp stopped his glaring and watched, surprised, at the sudden gesture Bumblebee was trying to attempt. He smirked and pulled himself in a taller, straighter stance.

Bumblebee realized what he was doing and stopped. He could see in his peripheral vision that some bots were staring at them as they passed by the hallway they were in. He stared up at Wasp it seemed like only a few nanokliks ago he was barely at his chassis, now he was staring at his midsection instead. Bumblebee saw Wasp smirking down at him, he already figured out what Bumblebee possibly had planned. Bumblebee huffed irritably to himself.

_Stupid. Why did he even think it was a good idea from the start?_

With his faceplates ablaze, Bumblebee withdrew himself from his uncomfortable position on his tippy-pedes and held the datapad in his hands tightly to his chassis. There were even more bots starting to stare now.

“Before I make more of a fool of myself here, I’ll just take my leave now, so if you’ll _excuse me,_ I have an assignment to do,” Bumblebee said with a grimace.

He was about to turn away and walk a different route than he originally planned before a strong servo pulled him back.

“It’s been stellar cycles since we’ve seen each other and you’re gonna let our conversation end like this? I can’t let that happen, short stuff,” Wasp whispered airily as he softly kissed Bumblebee on the fore-helm. Bumblebee squeaked as Wasp’s lip-plates touched the metal of his helm.

Wasp pulled away slowly and began walking down the hallway. He suddenly turned to the side and said, smirking, “See you around, Bumbles.”

The taller bot waved casually and began walking nonchalantly down a corridor.

Bumblebee stood in silence as his mind processed what had just happened. He touched the exact spot where Wasp’s lip plates had caressed just kliks before. The spot was still surprisingly warm.

Bumblebee’s faceplates heated again and he clumsily dashed down a separate hallway, realizing he still had a job to do. He ran as fast as he could, clutching the datapad to his chassis in a way it almost broke, attempting to ignore the growing beating of his spark as he sped down a staircase.


End file.
